This project aims to examine family planning service availability for adolescents and related knowledge, attitudes and practices levels among adolescents, to better guide program implementation in humanitarian settings. The research questions to be addressed are: 1) To what extent are family planning services available for adolescents in humanitarian settings; and 2) What are adolescent knowledge, attitudes and practice (KAP) levels regarding contraceptive methods in humanitarian settings? The Women's Refugee Commission (WRC) and Save the Children will build on existing environmental scanning efforts of adolescent sexual and reproductive health programs in humanitarian settings to address the first study question. For the latter question, the WRC; Center for Refugee and Disaster Response, Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health; Save the Children; and the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees will jointly implement KAP studies among adolescents aged 12-19 in five diverse humanitarian contexts. While exact sites will be determined based on pre-determined characteristics, proposed countries include Cameroon, Kenya, Thai-Burma border, South Sudan and Yemen. Research will be conducted with due diligence to ethical considerations and adolescent involvement, and will further explore participatory data collection methods and self-interviewing techniques among adolescents, particularly very young adolescents. Findings will be presented and advocated with the aim of program improvement. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project aims to examine family planning service availability for adolescents and related knowledge, attitudes and practices levels among adolescents, to better guide program implementation in humanitarian settings. The research questions to be addressed are: 1) To what extent are family planning services available for adolescents in humanitarian settings; and 2) What are adolescent knowledge, attitudes and practice (KAP) levels regarding contraceptive methods in humanitarian settings?